


The Christmas Song

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, JIM IS SO SWEET, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT JIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Soft Jim.





	The Christmas Song

Jim basks in the warmth of the crackling fireplace and watches the sparks flicker, fly, and fall onto the dying embers. The Christmas tree sparkles in the low light of the fire, emitting shadows that dance along the floor. Seb and him had already opened their presents for each other, but they were too lazy to pick up the trash, the ripped wrapping paper, ribbons, and boxes scattered on the floor. He looks down at Seb who is curled up against him, head resting in his lap. He runs his fingers soothingly across his scalp and then grasps Seb’s open palm, intertwining their fingers. He still can’t fathom why this beautiful, incredible man decided to marry him. Jim definitely knows why he agreed. Seb’s undying loyalty to him and what he believes in is not only inspiring but grounding. Jim can rely on him for absolutely anything. All Jim has to do is ask, which isn’t always a great thing because Jim isn’t the most moral, but Seb trusts him and that trust is something Jim has depended on since they first met, something he can’t survive without. Seb is his foundation and without him, Jim would crumble. He glances at him now, his sleeping beauty, and his eyes catch the twinkling of their silver rings, created by the fire and the Christmas lights. He’s never been one to enjoy Christmas, with an abusive father and absent mother there wasn’t much to celebrate, but now? He lifts Seb’s hand, presses a kiss to the back, and whispers, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
